


Dandelion

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Codenames, Destiny is a Bitch, Gen, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Mas que merda é essa? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Geralt perguntou paralisado — Eu pensei que você disse que estava trazendo o back-up!Ou aquela em que Geralt acha que é uma coisa mas na verdade é outra completamente diferente.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102148) by [LadyDragonsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane)
  * Inspired by [Secret Agents AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614806) by Soosdraws. 



> Hey XD  
> Essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo pra esse fandom, e a primeira coisa que posto em anos...
> 
> Eu vi a série mais de uma vez e fiz uma pesquisa geral além de enfiar meu nariz em toda e qualquer fic que cruzou o meu caminho no tumblr; então se não estiver a altura, por favor me desculpem.
> 
> Fiquei muito inspirada pela arte incrível de @soosdraws no Tumblr e acabei tendo que escrever alguma coisa sobre! Por favor, deem uma olhada nas artes incríveis, vale a pena!

— Não se preocupe ela disse - Geralt resmungou pelo que devia ser a quinta vez.

Era apenas um serviço simples no início, entrar no prédio, passar pelos guardas sem ser reconhecido, pegar o microchip e sair o mais rápido possível sua chefe havia dito.  
Mas é claro que havia dado errado; Destiny era uma cadela afinal.

— Lobo Branco cuidado! Há dois extremamente feios próximos à sua esquerda! - A voz de Jaskier soou em seu comunicador.  
— Seja sério! - Geralt praticamente rosnou de volta.  
— Oh, eu estou falando muito sério! - Jaskier bufou do outro lado.

Geralt derrubou os dois com maestria, eram apenas seguranças estes, não muito a se preocupar.

— Quantos mais?  
— Alguns - Jaskier respondeu de modo tenso.

Jaskier era o motivo de não ter dado tudo errado.  
Ele havia arranjado sua roupa, até o nó na gravata ele havia dado, acrescentando um broche de lobo que escondia uma pequena bomba.  
Ele também havia adulterado todas as câmeras e desligado os alarmes conforme ele avançava no prédio; os elevadores estavam vazios apenas porque Jaskier havia preparado tudo para direcionar o fluxo de funcionários para os outros, fazendo parecer que o que Geralt estava usando passava por manutenção no momento.  
Foi Jaskier também que descobriu enquanto ele estava no prédio, que o microchip não estava tão desprotegido como haviam pensado.

— Onde eu estou? - Perguntou depois de atirar em mais dois seguranças.

Já havia se movido por vários andares depois de cumprir seu objetivo, o microchip bem guardado no colar que usava por debaixo da camisa social; mas não tinha ideia de quanto faltava e já estava começando a ficar sem munição, e já havia usado o broche de bomba.

— Sétimo andar do lado leste, as pessoas já estão sendo evacuadas, como está sua munição?

Geralt bufou, parecia até que ele sabia, e não duvidava que Jaskier tivesse contado os disparos.

— Ruim.  
— Merda! 

Geralt se apossou das armas dos dois nocauteados, se movendo com cautela em meio aos cubículos de onde estava.  
Um tiro solitário ecoou pelo comunicador, fazendo Jaskier desviar os olhos do monitor que acompanhava e olhar a câmera que ele sabia que lhe daria um ângulo melhor de Geralt.

— Eu preciso de um backup - Geralt disse num tom duro, depois de mais alguns disparos.  
— Ahhh seu lobo de merda, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você pegar o maldito colete? - Jaskier praticamente gritou em seu comunicador — Merda, merda, merda! Aguente firme, eu vou dar um jeito! - Garantiu de maneira afobada — Tente as escadas, vou manter os elevadores funcionando.

Geralt assentiu apesar de não saber se Jaskier realmente poderia vê-lo; sua mão estava ocupada pressionando o local onde a bala havia entrado em seu abdômen; não era seu primeiro tiro, é claro, mas o colete daria muito na vista, a própria camisa já parecia apertada em seu corpo.  
Sabia que não estava tão mal, ou a dor seria insuportável, mas juntando a isso seu ombro deslocado e os novos cortes no rosto, Jaskier iria ter um ataque quando o visse, não queria nem ver a cara que Yennefer ia fazer quando entrasse sangrando em sua sala.

Ele podia ouvir a respiração rápida de Jaskier em sua orelha, provavelmente digitando como um louco nos muitos terminais que eles mantinham na van.

Se levantou; pontos escuros se reunindo nos cantos de seus olhos, mas ficou firme, era só a porcaria de um tiro, seu back-up devia estar a caminho e Jaskier disse para usar as escadas.

Derrubou mais três, agentes dessa vez, nada de guardas mal treinados; o que lhe rendeu mais um pouco de sangue manchando sua camisa branca, suas luvas ao menos eram pretas.

Estava praticamente dois andares abaixo quando ele ouviu os tiros, seu back-up devia estar se livrando dos outros.  
Ele perdeu as contas depois do décimo disparo, mas eram muitas balas, talvez mais de uma pessoa então, o que poderia significar algo totalmente o contrário, talvez mais problemas.

Seus sentidos estavam um tanto letárgicos, mas apertou a mão na pistola e a apontou para a porta; ainda tinha algumas balas no pente afinal.

— Eu preciso de uma atualização - Chamou no comunicador.  
— Eu vou te dar a sua atualização de merda - Jaskier chiou no comunicador, sua voz parecendo irritada.  
— Você está bem? - Perguntou preocupado.

Jaskier costumava estacionar a van pelo menos alguns quarteirões longe, o suficiente para que pudesse alcançar todo tipo de sinal que precisava mas também longe o suficiente para ser seguro.  
Agora Geralt estava se preocupando com ele, e se os agentes tivessem descoberto sua localização? Jaskier estava sempre em seus computadores, preocupado com as missões de Geralt e nunca com ele mesmo.  
E não tinham uma equipe grande desta vez, era apenas ele e Jaskier, Destiny iria ouvir sobre isso no relatório, sua chefe deveria ter sabido melhor e mandado algum dos outros lobos com eles.

Geralt abriu a porta, seus olhos rapidamente acostumando com a luminosidade depois das escadas semi escuras.

Jaskier estava se afastando de um dos agentes, a pistola firme na mão enquanto limpava o sangue do rosto com o outro braço, os olhos azuis frios.

— Mas que merda é essa? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Geralt perguntou paralisado — Eu pensei que você disse que estava trazendo o back-up!  
— Eu sou o back-up seu bruto ingrato! Porra de Lobo Branco! - Jaskier reclamou, os olhos novamente ganhando vida ao vê-lo ali em pé.

Jaskier se aproximou dele, apoiando seu corpo enquanto voltavam as escadas, a mão ainda firme na arma enquanto o braço direito de Geralt passava por seu ombro.

— Extraindo o Lobo Branco agora - Disse enquanto desciam, a respiração irregular e os olhos piscando pelo sangue.  
— Droga Dandelion, você fez um estrago ai - Destiny reclamou no comunicador de ambos. — Temos um carro direto para a Feiticeira quando saírem pelos fundos - Garantiu de modo firme.  
— De que porra ela te chamou? - Geralt perguntou parecendo ter sido chutado.  
— Dandelion - Jaskier repetiu.

Ele nem piscou quando outro segurança apareceu nas escadas, apertando o gatilho enquanto pulava o degrau.  
Geralt estava divagando enquanto se apoiava nele para se firmar.  
Era a porra de sua chefe no comunicador, então Jaskier havia acionado reforços; mas não Jaskier, Dandelion!

Dandelion era um nome bastante conhecido pelos agentes; um ótimo agente por sinal, nunca havia saído sem cumprir uma missão, e seus alvos eram cem por cento eliminados, Geralt achava que ele havia se aposentado, era uma lenda tal qual o Açougueiro de Blaviken; o codinome que Geralt havia abandonado há tantos anos.

— Surpresa? - Jaskier tentou quando percebeu o silêncio.  
— Odeio surpresas - Geralt reclamou num tom exasperado.  
— Se você pode usar esse tom comigo então pode mexer essas pernas grossas mais rápido!

Eles conseguiram sair sem mais nenhum encontro, o carro discreto os aguardava ligado do lado de fora, o motorista de sempre para essas fugas rápidas.

— Droga Geralt - Jaskier reclamou assim que o carro começou a se movimentar.

Ele ajudou a remover a camisa já estragada enquanto avaliava o dano, suas mãos pressionando a ferida com o pano.

— Pelo menos a bala saiu, Yennefer vai nos matar - Reclamou tocando a testa dele e limpando o sangue acumulado em seu rosto rapidamente com um pedaço de pano rasgado; os dedos correndo pelo ombro — Isso vai doer.

E realmente doeu quando o ombro voltou a se encaixar no lugar, um uivo sentido saindo de Geralt.  
Jaskier se estabeleceu ao lado dele, as duas mãos firme contendo o sangue, a arma presa em sua cintura.  
Geralt levantou a mão boa e tirou o que conseguiu do sangue que se acumulava no rosto dele, vendo a pele se arrepiar ao contato.

— Dandelion então?

E o sorriso que Jaskier deu foi completado pelo rubor em seu rosto e os olhos brilhantes enquanto ele ria sem jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado! Eu planejo ter uma tradução para o inglês ainda nesta semana ou no mais tardar...
> 
> Há uma outra grande Geraskier com o mesmo tema, mas ainda sendo escrita LOL


End file.
